


Walls Closing In

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected room in a haunted house sends Ethan into a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Closing In

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of Dethan Week: Haunted Houses.

He had gotten through the room of clowns, laughed at the poor portrayal of werewolves and held Danny close when the human jumped at something. Everything was fine and he was having fun, until the walls started to close in on them as they walked further inside the haunted house. The room got smaller and smaller, Ethan feeling panic rising in him as he had to turn sideways to shuffle through the dark room. He couldn’t see anything and everything just kept getting tighter.

He heard a painful groan from Danny and realized he had been holding on too tightly. “I’m sorry,” Ethan whimpered, trying to pull his hand away but Danny grabbed it again. 

“It’s okay,” Danny said, his voice right in Ethan’s ear. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Ethan replied, his voice shaky. They hit a dead end and Ethan started to freak out on the inside, his heart racing. The ceiling was closing in as well and Ethan was feeling terrified. Danny’s free arm circled his waist. 

“Ethan?” Danny let go of Ethan’s hand and his fingers touched his cheek. “Ethan, calm down. You need to calm down.”

“I-I can’t-“ Ethan whimpered, his body shaking. They hit another dead end and he couldn’t keep it in anymore. “I need out of here! I need out of here right now!” His heart was beating too fast and it felt too hot in the room. “Danny, I can’t-I need out.”

“We’ll get out,” Danny said, taking Ethan’s hand again. “Just calm down, take a deep breath and keep going.”

Ethan took a deep breath, but it hurt and he growled, the sound startling Danny and their friends. “Shh..,” Danny whispered. “It’s going to be okay. You are going to be okay. Take another deep breath. Come on Ethan. Breathe with me.”

Ethan took a couple of deep breaths, but the panic wasn’t leaving him. Danny shuffled them around, pressing against Ethan for a moment to get in front and take the lead. “Come on, I think I see a light up ahead. We’ll be out of here soon, Ethan. We’ll be out real soon.”

Ethan moved. His legs were shaky and threatening to give out. He knew his claws were digging into Danny’s hand, but the human never let go once, even when Ethan tried to pull away to prevent himself from hurting Danny too much. It seemed like forever before Danny found a door and they got through, Ethan collapsing to the floor the moment they got into the next room.

Danny was immediately in front of him, rubbing Ethan’s shoulder and whispering things to him that he couldn’t make out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe no matter how many breaths he took. 

“Hey,” Danny said softly, cupping Ethan’s face and making him look up. “Focus on me. Focus on my voice. You’re safe now. You’re out of that room. You made it.” Danny’s thumb gently caressed his cheek and he smiled at him. “You’re going to be okay. Just focus on me.”

He didn’t remember being led out of the house, he just vaguely remembered being led to a picnic table and then Danny’s arms were around him holding him tight. “Are you okay now?”

“I’m sorry,” Ethan whispered. “I didn’t mean to ruin it.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Danny said, giving Ethan a kiss on the cheek. “I didn’t know about that room either. If I did then we would have stayed behind.”

Ethan looked up. “Danny I don’t want to ruin your fun.”

“You’re not ruining my fun,” Danny said, rubbing Ethan’s shoulders. “Besides, we still have the hayride and the maze to go through. We can have some fun in there.” He gave Ethan a smile and kissed him. “We’ll just wait for the others to finish the house.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Ethan, it’s okay. I’m not mad or upset. I understand,” Danny said. “Somethings are just too much. I get it.” 

Ethan smiled and hugged Danny. “I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too, Ethan.”


End file.
